


新房客

by tinglier



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, M/M, Past Torture
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinglier/pseuds/tinglier
Summary: 红头罩今天也在盘算着怎么把邻居撵出去。





	1. Chapter 1

杰森陶德在罗马尼亚有一处完美的安全屋。就只有一点不称人意：安全屋隔壁有邻居。

红头罩今天也在谋划着怎么把邻居撵出去。这个地方他已经瞄了很久。他看过城市规划，这栋大楼所在的地皮虽然已经被收购，但是近三年内没有拆迁计划，地理位置和狙击视野都相当好，住户也早就搬的空空荡荡。最近他在追查的东西需要他在东欧长期潜伏，这个小套间堪称完美。当天他便把武器和各种生活用品装箱打包运了进来——他是红头罩，红头罩是个体面小伙子，需要的东西自然多一点。就在他在桌子上铺上桌布，正琢磨着茶壶怎么摆好看的时候，他听见对面有开门的声音。溜门缝看一眼，正巧和要进门的男人打了个照面。  
对面的男人淡淡地看了他一眼又看了看他身边的纸箱子和包，把嘴边的水果放下——吃得汁水淋漓，真不讲究——“要帮忙吗？”  
“不用了，谢谢。”杰森慢慢把门关上，心中涌出无数卧槽。他踩了七次点，每次都留心隔壁，却从来没发现隔壁有住人的迹象。或许这个人是个特殊行业从业者，昼伏夜出，但是不像。又或许……  
红头罩一边摆着茶壶一边想，这个人不能留。能找到证据他是针对自己的最好，这样自己就有理由杀了他；但是如果他是个无辜旁观者，还是得想办法把他撵走。  
红头罩烦躁的叹了口气。  
当天晚上红头罩就去了邻居窗外窥探。屋里没有人，邻居不知道去了哪里，房屋里空空荡荡，但是杰森还是设法搞到了一些情报：邻居品味很差。直接睡在床垫上？恶。就算条件再恶劣红头罩也会在安全屋弄套床上用品三件套。他睡过的最差的地方要算——坟墓里。  
所以现在要对自己好一点也没什么问题吧。红头罩伸个懒腰从消防通道跳出去，准备去给自己弄点宵夜。  
第二天红头罩又看到他的邻居的时候，后者顶着黑眼圈，十分疲惫的样子。他的外套里面鼓鼓囊囊，或许有武器，也可能是又一堆李子。杰森无法从这个人身上感到任何杀气，这太奇怪了。  
杰森有时候甚至会从蝙蝠侠和他的养兄弟们身上感到那种凌厉的气息。他们年轻，训练有素，浑身有无穷的正义感和活力，能一宿一宿亢奋地穿梭在哥谭的深夜。但是这个人不同。他看上去比布鲁斯岁数要小，但是周身却散发着一种老年人的气息。他的步伐和紧绷的肌肉都彰显着他的训练有素，但是又好像全无用处。他若不是个经历沙场的退伍老兵就是个顶级的杀手。两样杰森都不怕。  
于是他继续泰然自若地半夜窥视邻居，理所当然地，邻居不在。然后杰森继续出门消夜。  
第三天半夜，当杰森嚼着不知道什么小摊上买的狗屁东西回安全屋的时候，他发现屋里有人。那个人坐着他的椅子，手放在他的桌布上，脸被挡在路灯的阴影里，手边是他最喜欢的那个瓷茶壶。这就比较麻烦了。杰森想。他要发动攻击必然是要先朝自己扔茶壶的。而近期自己没有去香港或者任何一个有中国瓷器专柜的地方的打算，也没打算换新茶壶——但是麻烦找上门了能怎么办？杰森叹了口气，手伸到门口电闸箱里去掏枪，空的。  
可是对面的人已经站起来了。杰森认出那是他的邻居。有趣。杰森伸手从门廊花瓶里掣出他的刀，他不认为对方能看到它。没工夫戴头罩了，不过死人不会说话，自己只要——  
“我窥视了你三天。”对方突然地说，“半夜里。”  
哇哦，这是个美国人。杰森想，这口音真熟悉。然后——“你窥视了我三天。然而我都不在。”  
“没错，因为我今晚才发现，你在我家窗外挂着。”对方帽檐低低地压着，“这种互相在对方窗台上扒着的试探太愚蠢了，我对你没兴趣，也觉得你不是来抓我的。我暂时也不想换地方。所以我们最好……”  
“井水不犯河水。”杰森插话。  
“对。”对方施施然走出门，又回头“挺不错的摆设，孩子。”  
“谁是孩子啊。”红头罩哐地甩上门，恶狠狠地想。


	2. Chapter 2

平静的日子只过了两天。杰森白天出门接头，去街头的简陋复印社复印证据，顺便在超市买两双棉袜子带回来。向阳的窗台上花草长得很好，放枪的展示柜里衬的天鹅绒也很软，生活太美好了。  
他是红头罩，对红头罩，这样的生活就是“美好”。美好的过分了。   
不用夜巡的夜晚总是特别长，总是会让人想起往事。杰森拉了市政用电来用，读点小说，看两部电影，一夜也就过去了。一天他正看一部特别缠绵悱恻的电影（当然是半夜），男女主角情投意合正要入港，突然听到一声惨叫，接着又是一声。   
一栋大楼只住了两户，那就肯定是隔壁被人杀了呗。杰森把声音调大了一点接着看他的电影，哦哦哦亲嘴了。   
但是怎么，就看不下去了呢。杰森叹了口气，把枪栓拉上，悄悄听了听门外的动静。一片平静，不像遭袭。  
于是回来接着看亲嘴。过了大约五分钟，杰森的房门被人捶响了。透过猫眼看一下，是邻居。   
没死啊。杰森想。他打开门（一个失误），“什么事？”   
“你的电影能不能小点声？”对方有点气愤，“你知道现在几点吗？”   
所以说还是自己的错咯。杰森很生气，当着邻居的面正要再次摔门，又觉得不甘心，“你还是控制一下你的嘴吧”。   
“你听到了？”邻居突然变得异常紧张，他左手把住门，力道大到杰森也夺不过，“我说了什么了吗？”   
杰森直直地盯着他的眼睛，“没有。”他说，“所以，噩梦，嗯？”  
“是啊，噩梦。”邻居烦躁地把自己的长发拢到耳后，“总是这样，你不明白……”   
哒哒。红头罩不明白噩梦是什么滋味。这是什么鬼烂笑话。  
“听着，我可以说是噩梦行家里手了，可我做梦从来不惨叫。”杰森耐心地和对方讲道理，“你试过吗？那种持续几年的，一闭上眼睛就会出现的噩梦？类似于从坟墓里爬……”   
杰森突然住了嘴。因为对方脸上挂上了一副让他特别讨厌的“大人的理解”表情，几乎要让他打人，直到对方开口说话。  
“嗯，试过。”他呼出一口气，眼睛一直盯着自己缓缓转动的左臂，“一个持续七十年的噩梦。”   
所以说这个人至少七十多岁了。年龄和外表不符这种事情太常见了，常见到杰森有时候会忽略——看看塔利亚那个爹。可是杰森内心有一部分家教良好知道自己应该尊老，他从阿尔弗雷德身上学到的也不仅仅是关于茶壶的品味。于是他换上了缓和的声线，“抱歉，我——我会关小一点，电视。你——”   
杰森看了一眼扒在门框上的手，“反正你也醒了，不如进屋和我一起看，如何？”


	3. Chapter 3

在杰森用他心爱茶壶泡茶的时候，邻居正坐在他的沙发上翻看他的珍藏。这些电影种类繁多品味芜杂，一部分来自于杰森自己干洗店的那条街上的热心街坊，另一部分来自于韦恩老宅的电影放映室。在某些有人员缺席的家族电影之夜里总会有人仿若无意地提起那些丢失了的碟片，之后的夜巡里也会有人提起，他们在枪林弹雨里谈论这个如同谈论天气，仿佛这是某种放松心态的方式。

“不管是谁拿走的，他对电影的品味真不错。”一天半夜，也曾是个罗宾的小伙子一边说着一边把一个倒霉蛋的胳膊扭脱了臼。而红头罩就在旁边。

红头罩不参与此项讨论，红头罩只颇有威慑力地站在阴影里开枪射击流氓们的肩膀和脚踝。

所以现在，那些上世纪三四十年代的好莱坞片子就在邻居手里掂量着。现在邻居似乎遇到了一点麻烦，他比较着《呼啸山庄》和《傲慢与偏见》，犹豫不决。杰森托着茶壶走回来，决定给邻居一点提示，“你想先看哪个？”

邻居并没有说话，只是盯着封面上的男女影星恍若神游天外。许久，他才慢慢回过神来，“我看过这个。”

“并不稀奇。”杰森放下茶杯，“有个频道的怀旧剧场去年还播过，我是说，在美国。关键是你现在要不要看。”

“我当年看的是首映。”邻居眼神稍稍收回来一些，“我还堵在影院出口要了男主角的签名。”

虽然《呼啸山庄》首映于1939年，但是杰森并不惊讶。说实在的，你如果也在蝙蝠侠身边呆过两年的话，遇见什么样的怪人都会处变不惊了。“那就傲慢与偏见。”他为邻居拍了板。

邻居接过茶来，点点头，算是默许。

 

接下来又是第二个电影之夜，然后是更多。邻居在黑夜不请自来敲响房门，之后日积月累看光了杰森所有的珍藏。白天他们各干各的互不干扰，但是杰森很怀疑邻居已经知道了自己在做什么。因为有一天邻居照旧出门遛弯，回来时候给他捎了一本冷战时期罗马尼亚的地下防空设施分布图，所有的出口都用红圈圈着。

“算是电影的回礼。”邻居在一堆光盘里挑挑拣拣，拿出一盒《蝴蝶梦》。“基本上大部分都是空的，但是有些地方里面还藏着一些老鼠。你要仔细找才找得到，孩子。”

“别叫我孩子。”杰森查看了一下自己的情报，把所有不可能的地点都打上黑色的叉。“我有名字的，叫我……彼得。”

“哦，是啊，彼得。”邻居话语间带了三分讥讽，“你一点也不像个彼得。”

“那么我怎么称呼你呢？”杰森·彼得·陶德回应道，“我总不能不知道给我提供情报的人的名字？”

邻居思考了一下，“詹姆斯。”

“你也一点也不像个詹姆斯。”反唇相讥，来的刚刚好。

 

到了做邻居的第二个星期，詹姆斯开始做些别的活计了。他一边看着第一滴血第二滴血和第三滴血一边把杰森所有的枪都拆了擦了一遍，糟践了杰森一件纯棉汗衫。并没有人教导杰森如何用枪，杰森无师自通，但是在詹姆斯看来杰森的野路子枪法简直让人不能忍。

“你说你认识一个人，能蒙着眼组装起一杆柯尔特M4A1，”詹姆斯严肃地说，“这并不代表你也能做成同样的事，孩子。你的口气听起来就像是吹嘘自己老爹的二年级毛孩子。”

“那并不是我爹。”杰森下意识回嘴，“他会组装，但是他也从来不用枪。”

“关键问题不在这。”詹姆斯叹了口气，“你如果要用枪，就要熟悉这玩意儿，不然只会害死你自己。”

我已经把自己害死过一次了，甚至都没用上枪。杰森心想，回过神来还要继续面对自己被拆得稀碎的爱枪——不能再这么下去了，杰森想，要不然自己就挪个地方——

第二天詹姆斯带回来一块专业级别的磨刀石把杰森墙上陈列板里的刀全掏出来磨了一遍。这事儿就这么搁下了。

 

“虽然我不关心你究竟是什么人，可你也太爱操心了。”杰森抱着胳膊倚在门框上看着沙发上的詹姆斯，“你以前是做过看护或者教官什么的吗？”

“或许吧。”詹姆斯无意识地咬着自己的腮帮子沉思，“我隐约有点印象。”

“哪种？”

“两者都有。我的记忆并不是十分清晰，有些都混在一起了。”

“可你还记得你在1939年要过劳伦斯·奥利弗的签名？”

“那也是混在一起的事情之一。”詹姆斯点点头，“或者我只是和他打了个招呼而已。”

“哦。”杰森回答着，难掩语气中的失望。

 

杰森的茶壶第二次遭遇危机是在下一个周二。杰森打开自家安全屋的门就感觉有凉凉的东西抵在脖子上。他勉强自己冷静下来环视房间，屋子里一片狼藉。茶壶不知去了哪里，也没看到碎片。而詹姆斯正拿匕首对着自己脖子。

“无论你在玩什么，冷静下来好吗詹姆斯，我不会宰了你的。”杰森举起双手，表明自己并无恶意，但是貌似詹姆斯并不买账。

“你叫他詹姆斯。”侧后方另一个熟悉的声音传过来，杰森猛地一回头差点被割喉，“你怎么在这？”

“解释一下，”詹姆斯手一点没松，“为什么在你的屋子里会有一个美国特工。”

哦，操。

“放松詹姆斯，那是我……”杰森搜肠刮肚，想找一个不会被其他人作为今后一整年笑料谈资的称呼，最终横下心，“那是我哥！你先把匕首放下——你也是，D！把你手里那个茶壶放下！慢一点放到地上！我可以解释！”


	4. Chapter 4

杰森陶德简直要为自己骄傲起来了。他不仅用一句话成功控制住了局面，还拯救了自己的茶壶。但是詹姆斯并没有放下匕首，对面迪克甚至要掏出他的短棒——这么说实在有点煞风景也有点涩情，但是至少他把茶壶递过来了。现在杰森面前的迪克乔装打扮，穿着诛网特工制服全副武装，看起来就像个吃公家粮的，难怪詹姆斯看着会紧张。  
所以现在要靠自己来进行社交活动了吗。“詹姆斯，这是迪克，你可以把他看成是我的，呃——（“家庭成员！”迪克提示）。就是，无论如何我觉得他不会是来抓你的。迪克，这是……”  
“詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。”迪克干巴巴地笑了一声。“那年你把神盾局搞得天翻地覆的时候我正在华盛顿当班，事后我们被借调过去三个月，就是为了清理九头蛇。”  
“所以你是来抓我的？”巴恩斯鸭舌帽下的眼神阴郁暗淡，恍若不经意地活动着左手手指。“我不干那些事了，但是这不代表我会坐以待毙。你最好想清楚。”  
“诛网并不是为了你们神盾局建设起来的，况且我现在还在离职期。有别的更重要的工作需要我去做。”迪克把手从短棒上移开，目光转向杰森，“只不过是路过这里，顺便看看你这边进行的如何。”  
“如果小红给的情报没错的话，下周我就能把他们一锅端，一只老鼠都不会留下。”杰森朝詹姆斯那边点点头，“他也给了我一些协助。”  
詹姆斯犹豫了一下，身体微不可察地松懈了一点，左手重新插进衣兜。“所以你们并不是到这里回收我的？”  
“难怪头罩会和你投缘，你们的思路太像了。”迪克一屁股坐在杰森的旧沙发里又弹起来，从屁股下拖出一个放映机残骸，“这是刚才你打碎的，别算我头上——神谕花了大约七周的时间破译了黑寡妇传在网上的三千万份神盾局文件，里面大概有四百三十五份关于你的，其中三百一十二份里提到了额叶切除术和大脑皮层电击。听起来太恶心了不是吗。”  
詹姆斯几乎有点不知所措了。他深呼吸了两次，有点动摇。杰森适时举手打断了迪克的絮语，“那么你为什么要调查他？”  
“因为芭芭拉连上了你的监控设备，发现这个人经常出入你的安全屋。”迪克用一种只有他自己会觉得闲适的姿势把脚搭在茶几上，“布鲁斯不在家，我要保证家庭成员的安全。”  
杰森响亮的口责了一声。“那么你现在看到了？没有危险，你可以回去了。啊不，等等，你能给我搞来个新放映机吗？”  
所以最后三个人一起打扫了房子，杰森重新泡了茶。（“杰森？这还差不多，孩子。”“别叫我孩子，巴恩斯。”）夜翼脚尖点地蹲在杰森的收藏架上看他的珍藏，“说实在的大红，满架子的上世纪三十年代电影，我都不知道这是不是意味着你们在同居。”  
“那神谕看到我们在睡了吗？”杰森对兄长满嘴跑火车不以为意，“没有的话就不要胡说八道。”  
“你们一直如此么。”巴恩斯离他们三米远，冷冷地看这不那么温馨的兄弟团聚。这个问题杰森可以回答，他拍拍裤子上的灰尘，“不，以前我都用手枪招呼他们的，他们应得的。”  
迪克显然想多说点别的。“家里每个人都挨过他的枪子儿，但是这并不代表他不爱我们。”  
“这就是为什么你每次单独见我都全副武装，因为你相信我爱你们而不会把你们打到满地找牙。”杰森反唇相讥，“把你那廉价的家族感收一收，在被胁迫的时候叫你一声哥并不能改变什么。”  
“但是你还是叫了。”巴恩斯用旁观者的角度指出来，“开枪什么的先不论，我最近一次见我曾经最好的朋友的时候对他开了三枪还把一把匕首没进他肩膀，所以这种事姑且还算常见。”  
“哦操，他居然没杀了你。看样子你们关系还真不错。”  
“杰森，他说的那个人是美国队长。”迪克适时提醒。  
杰森喉咙里发出了噎住一样的声音。  
“美国队长。詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。”杰森说，“你是巴基。干，你是巴基巴恩斯。我有你的漫画书，你要找时间给我签名。”  
“巴基巴恩斯已经死了。二战时候他掉下了那辆火车，他死了。”詹姆斯躲避着杰森的眼神，“很抱歉，但是我不是那个英雄巴恩斯。”  
“就像谁没有死而复生从坟墓里爬出来过似的。”杰森嗤之以鼻并伸出手去，“幸会了。”  
迪克看看这边又看看那边，“你们俩还真有些地方满像的。”


	5. Chapter 5

最后三个人一起打扫了起居室的一部分以便于能够下脚，杰森还翻箱倒柜为自己的茶几找出一块新罩巾。巴恩斯冷眼看着杰森小心地把罩巾四角掖好，回头问迪克，“这也是你家的家教？”  
“差不多。”迪克笑笑，“巴恩斯中士，我能单独和你说两句话吗？杰森，这个不是……”  
“我懂，大人的谈话嘛。”杰森直起身来，“我去楼下买点什么填肚子的东西好了，聊的开心。”

杰森带着一堆小摊上买来的看起来像烤了什么的东西回来的时候迪克已经整装完毕要走，一旁巴恩斯的脸色烂得像放了一星期的香蕉。杰森递给他们一人一个纸袋（迪克那份加了足量辣椒酱），迪克接过来跳窗而去，扬了扬手里的袋子只当告别，留给杰森一个背影。于是杰森转头看向巴恩斯，“他跟你说什么了这是？”  
巴恩斯坐在那里一言不发，牙关紧咬眼神狠戾，看上去恍若已经神游天外。杰森满意的听到楼下隐约传来一声惨叫后把注意力转回来，觉得这种表情莫名熟悉，似乎什么时候曾经在什么地方的镜子里见过同样的表情。于是他等着——这些都可以等，不能着急。许久之后巴恩斯站起身，“你跟我来。”

这是杰森第一次真正进入对面的公寓。墙上泛黄的壁纸已经开始剥落，空气中弥漫着一股奇怪的硫磺味。窗户用报纸糊得严严实实，屋里唯一的电器是一台冰箱。巴恩斯抱着胳膊朝杰森一扬下巴，“冰箱里的东西随便你用。”  
杰森眉头微蹙，“你是对伙食有什么不满吗……哦。”  
“冷藏室都是狙击步，冷冻室下面是微冲，上面那些东西你没用过的我教你用。”巴恩斯拉开冷冻室的抽屉拿出一大把高尔夫球大小的银白色物体给他看，“拆开遇到发热金属物体就会自动粘上，用的时候离枪远点。”  
杰森微妙地感觉有点心堵。“听着，巴恩斯，不管迪克跟你说了什么，我都已经不是十五岁了，我不会再一次蠢到把自己炸死——所以把你的同情心收一收，我能自己完成这个。”  
“那个小子没跟我说这些，下次你可以自己讲给我听。”巴恩斯对杰森的态度一点意见也没有，“但是他说你在追踪一个东欧的儿童贩卖团伙，还牵扯到了一些人体实验，听起来……很像九头蛇。”  
“额，那种东西不是七十年前就已经被你们消灭了吗，漫画书上都有写，什么狗屁神秘古老组织，口号是……”  
巴恩斯注视着他。“接着说下去”，他说。  
“砍掉一个头，长出两个。”杰森摇摇头，“啊，没错。这就能解释了。因为你死了，队长冰冻了，你们都没能消灭九头蛇，所以让它活到了现在？”  
“你这么一说似乎真的是我们的错。所以这件事我必须搭把手。”巴恩斯语气阴沉而认真，左手握紧又松开，不知什么地方传来了不详的嗡鸣。  
杰森干巴巴笑了一声。“我理解，责任感什么的，老家伙。但是你真不必插手。我追踪这群人渣已经几个月了，我自己知道该怎么做。”  
巴恩斯似乎真的考虑了一下，“那好。”

接下来的几天时间杰森擦枪、搜集资料、等待时机、学习罗马尼亚语。最后这一项由巴恩斯亲自教授，以便于和可能存在的小孩人质沟通。  
“这个好吗？”杰森磕磕巴巴地念，“我要六个。——等会儿这什么？”  
巴恩斯头也不抬，“那句你用不到。来跟我说这句，‘你们现在安全了’”。

潜入的那天晚上红头罩并没有和邻居打招呼。自己可是红头罩——红蝙蝠防弹衣外面套上皮夹克，穿上皮靴，英姿飒爽，枪别在裤腰上，并不需要什么九十多岁的老古董。在下去下水道之前杰森还盘算着，很久没有杀人了，但是那些残害儿童的人渣算不算人另当别论。自己小时候也见过不少这样的渣滓，要是那时候自己能  
杰森猛地停下了脚步。前面的转角处有一个人影，几不可见，似乎要消融在背靠的水泥墙里。昏暗的检修用灯光打出他的轮廓，就像是那些深夜灵异节目里放出来的家庭录像带里的景色。  
如果换了别人说不定会被吓到，但是这是杰森。他生命中有好几年的时光都是跟在一个漆黑翻卷的影子后荡着抓钩枪飞来飞去，从坟墓爬出来的人也不怕鬼魂。他淡定举枪，接着听到一个最近还算熟悉的声音，“放下，是我。”  
哦。杰森目瞪口呆地看着那个穿黑色紧身战斗服的人走近。护目镜和口罩遮住了他几乎整个脸，左肩以下的衣服撕去，露出一整条如梭鱼般闪闪发亮的胳膊。他一点也不像穿着鼓鼓囊囊外套和劳动布裤子的流浪汉了，端着枪的凌厉气场像是职业的杀手。  
这衣服真不错。杰森思忖着。赶明儿自己也要搞套全黑的试试，胸前蝙蝠标志也要大一点。不，裤子不要那么紧，红黑迷彩的那种宽松的就行，自己早就想穿穿那种试试了。


	6. Chapter 6

经历了一个小时弓腰曲背的下水道长途跋涉之后杰森和巴恩斯终于到达了目的地，面对着一堵水泥墙面面相觑。杰森掏出路线图确认一下路线，巴恩斯也凑过头来看。

“路线是对的。不过这是三十年前的地图，说不定早就……”杰森手指顺着路线划过来，一直到现在他们所处的位置，“门在这里，里面就是开阔空间。也可能他们另外找了出口。”

“现在我们有两个选择，一是重新开始沿着找别的入口，另一种是直接破开墙冲进去。”

巴恩斯脱下右手手套轻轻叩击墙面，“你觉得这堵墙有多厚？”

“五英寸，顶多了。”杰森自己也试着敲了一下，“时间有限，我个人比较喜欢打个洞冲进去那种。如果从这里走的话，我们需要一点爆破装置，可这里太窄了，如果计算不好的话会塌，咱俩都得……”

都得被炸死？杰森咽下了之后的话，他不想去想这种可能性，但是活儿还得干。他伸手去拿身上的小型起爆装置，却看到巴恩斯把他左手的手套也脱了。“那么……”

“退后。”巴恩斯打断了他的话，“不，不用那么往后，再走近点。”他举起了他的左臂，亮闪闪的，就像某种机械——

————

“我也想要一条那玩意儿，酷。”杰森目瞪口呆地望着面前一人高的洞，周围尘土飞扬，洞的另一边是条干净而科技化的走廊，灯火通明亮得刺眼。巴恩斯刚才那一击直接击穿了走廊内墙，现下警铃大作，他俩能听到远处的吆喝声和枪支上膛的声音。巴恩斯回头瞥了他一眼，狠狠地摘下护目镜，眼神凶恶，让红头罩浑身一震。“你不会想要的，孩子。”他说。

杰森想说什么但是时间来不及，第一波敌人已经攻过来了。透过密密麻麻的警卫人流杰森看到远处几个白大褂医生正领着一群穿着白罩衫的尖叫哭泣小孩慌张离开。

快点，他想，再快点。杰森咬着牙扒开人群，可转瞬又被敌人围在一起，真是糟糕。这时候他看清了面前士兵胸前的标志，太熟悉了，砍掉一个头，长出两个。就像是某种漫画里的场景再现，但是一切都是真的。

所幸他们现在是两个人。巴恩斯那边显然没有顾忌什么狗屁原则，收拾起敌人来迅速而高效，一点也没有挑电影时候那种磨蹭劲儿。杰森扭头看他的时候他正把一个特种兵的头盔摘了抓着头往墙上拍，接着又是一个，就像在碗边磕鸡蛋那么轻而易举。磕到第三个的时候，被抓在手上那个年轻男人尖叫起来。

“冬兵！”他大叫，“那是冬兵！”

杰森觉得冬兵这名字有点耳熟，似乎是当年自己还在蝙蝠侠身边做罗宾时候听说过的某个神出鬼没的全球作案的杀手。啊是吗，冬兵在这里吗？自己和詹姆斯要对付传说中的职业杀手了吗？想想还真挺刺激的不是吗。

可是巴恩斯知道冬兵是什么吗？最好还是提醒一下他——杰森躲开扫射的机枪滚到巴恩斯脚边，“听见了没，他说冬兵也在这里？小心点？”

然而巴恩斯只是皱着眉头看熊孩子似的看着他，“他们说的是我。我就是冬兵。”

……哦。

杰森木然地爬起来顺便开了两枪解决了两个膝盖，巴恩斯蒙人呢是吧，他怎么可能又是漫画里的巴基又是全球通缉令上的冬兵，他接下来是不是要说自己是圣诞老人了？

“专心一点小子！别分神！”巴恩斯扔过去两个小黏性炸弹放倒了一群敌人，杰森堪堪来得及跳开，要是头罩里没有防音爆攻击装置自己就聋了。“知道了，圣诞老人！”他回头吼回去，却看到巴恩斯整个僵住了。杰森顺着他的眼神看过去，剩余的几个敌人已经放下枪站在原地待命，一个面孔慈祥的俄罗斯面孔老年男性悠闲地踱过来，手里拿着几页泛黄的纸。

“我不知是什么风把你吹到这里来的，难道是想念你以前的管理员了吗。”老头微笑着，看着巴恩斯就像是看着自己的侄子，“这里离我们的国家也并不遥远，你也是时候该回家了。你看，我从西伯利亚基地搬走之前复印了这个——我就知道有一天我会用上的。”

红头罩对这种言语蛊惑嗤之以鼻。在他看来自己的邻居也同样不会被这么个老头花言巧语欺骗，不是吗？

啊，显然不是。杰森眼睁睁看着巴恩斯冷汗涔涔，双手抖得几乎拿不住枪，眼神几乎算是惊恐了。这是怎么了，杰森想，那些纸是什么？管理员又是什么鬼？

“想想你会变成什么样子吧。我是很期待呢，”老头抖抖手中的纸清了清嗓子，“只要几个单词？真是太方便了。Желание，ржавчина……”

砰。

全场一片死寂。

杰森甩了甩冒烟的枪走过去，捡起地上散落的纸，掏出打火机烧掉，“虽然我不知道他在说什么，不过这位老先生为什么无视我的存在？把我当成你们一伙的了吗？”

“或许他把你当做红骷髅大人的coser了。”一个胆大的九头蛇特工小伙子插嘴，“说实在的，你们真的挺像。”

“你这个机灵抖得不错，然而不是你不认得红头罩的理由，”杰森摇摇头，看着一把摘掉战术面具脸色惨白扶墙干呕的邻居，“好了，鉴于你们boss已经脑袋开花了，你们要不要试着投降一下？

“别抱侥幸心理了，先生们。”杰森把玩着手里的双枪，“我们这边可是有冬兵的。”


	7. Chapter 7

“好了，好了，渣滓们，扔下武器，在墙边靠成一排，不然等冬兵吐完了之后有你们好看的。”红头罩拍拍手以引起在场所有人注意，顺便拍拍巴恩斯后背。他看起来状况很不好，但是尚在可以控制范围内，让人欣慰。

“先找到孩子们。”巴恩斯恢复得很快，看起来没受太大影响。他擦擦嘴角站起身，“他们应该走不远，就在——”

“放下武器！”他们身后突兀地传来一声变了调的尖叫，“放下武器！让我走！”

两人回头，刚才那个穿白大褂的医务人员正用刀比着一个男孩的喉咙，周围全是吓傻了的小孩。“让我走！不然我就一刀宰了这小兔崽子！”

啊，这样啊。杰森看清之后浑身松懈下来，与此同时他感觉到身边的巴恩斯传来的焦虑不安。他悄悄瞥过去一眼，看巴恩斯犹豫着瞄准，又放下，看起来是在思索如何能在不伤害孩子的情况下干掉那个混账。

“放松，老家伙，”杰森用只有两人能听到的语调悄悄说，“不用担心，做你自己该做的。”

“杰森，那是个死角，孩子有可能会被子弹擦伤，”巴恩斯皱了皱眉头回应他，“除非……”

“除非那个人质小孩配合我们？”杰森在头罩下咧嘴偷笑，“他会的。”

“快点决定！”对面的医生歇斯底里地大叫，“让我走！我的耐心有限！”

“那么你还杵着干什么！”杰森直起身冲对面大吼。巴恩斯还没来得及阻止，就看到对面男人臂膀里的人质小孩原地向上飞踢过头踹掉了挡在喉咙上的刀顺便闪出空挡，伴随着周围人几声尖叫，一秒钟不到的功夫冬兵的子弹已经贯穿了那个九头蛇医务人员的头颅。

在一群慌乱大哭的孩子堆里，被挟持那个站起身嘁了一声，嫌恶地踢了踢身边男人还在汩汩流血的尸体。杰森在这时候已经把剩下的几个九头蛇余孽捆成一堆，施施然走过来拍了拍男孩的肩膀，“干得不错，”他表扬道，“最近不需要在哥谭乖乖呆着挨揍了？假装成普通十岁小男孩是很好啊，但是你把旁边那个老大爷吓坏了。”

男孩子稍稍眯起了眼睛。他叫了一声“陶德”，但是他的目光全然在巴恩斯身上，“我注意到你的新朋友并没有和我们一致的原则。他似乎可以随意夺取他人性命而不受谴责或者惩罚。”

“很抱歉孩子，但我很确定他死有余辜。”巴恩斯上前几步看着这个孩子，“事关解剖或者电击之类，都不是十岁孩子能听的故事，所以我觉得我不用跟你解释。”

男孩庄重地点点头，“某种理念差异，我不想在这里和你讨论这个。”他总结，但是又补充了一句，“另外我不是十岁，我下个月就满十三岁了。”

“是啊，但是孩子就是孩子。”杰森捆完最后一个缴械的九头蛇成员走过来，“给你介绍一下，这位是现任罗宾，恶魔崽子，小蝙蝠，全家的骄傲，男孩哲学家，随便你怎么叫他。”

“你弟弟。”巴恩斯总结道。

“这个你可以自由理解。”杰森语气很严肃。“达米安，这位是詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，巴基，美国队长的前副手，二战老兵，冬日战士，旧日九头蛇，幽灵杀手，我现在的邻居。”

“你有没有考虑过少看两季权力的游戏？”达米安板着脸，看起来并不是在开玩笑。

 

从地下出来的时候天已经大亮，巴恩斯用罗马尼亚语联系警察善后，顺便借用了小男孩衣领里的变声装置。三个人回到公寓，杰森设法找到了些看起来很像样的蔬菜披萨。

“格雷森在见到你之后回了一趟老宅，翻出了他小时候所有的美国队长漫画搞漫画睡衣会，还建议德雷克也一起。”达米安已经换下了伪装的实验服，现在正穿着连帽衫窝在沙发里，看起来十分符合他的年龄，“鉴于你现在的身份已经不是什么战斗英雄，而是通缉犯，我认为这完全是某种糟糕的怀旧因素作祟。”

“唔，那么我们的共同点又增加了一项？”杰森满不在乎地抹了抹手上的酱汁，“有时候条子真是烦透了。”

“暴力机关的合理管控。”达米安思索着，“说到管控，最近似乎会出台一个管制超级英雄的法案——父亲设法提前拿到了草案内容，并确保蝙蝠侠不被列入管控名单。”

“特木又阶级。酷。”杰森小小地打了个唿哨，“有没有顺便把我也去掉？”

达米安看着杰森的眼神就像后者愚蠢到无可救药。“你在想什么，陶德，”他回答，“你根本算不上是个超级英雄好吗。”

杰森假意摆出个受伤的表情，不经意间扭过头，却发现巴恩斯眉头紧锁，似乎陷入了沉思。


	8. Chapter 8

总之事情结束，达米安先行离开，杰森收拾一下也要告别罗马尼亚。首先他需要找个人帮忙运他的行李，而偷开了蝙蝠翼跑出来的达米安显然不想帮他。邻居在那之后有点肉眼可见地心神不宁，杰森不知道怎么开口问他，也不知道怎么开口向他道别。

但是有些事情还是发生了。巴恩斯趁着中午去了附近的菜市场买点水果，而杰森在复印完最后一份材料之后回到公寓。生活还是要继续，人生总是聚少离多。这个道理成年人都懂，他也准备好要和邻居说再见了。不过在那之前，还要——

刚进门他就发现哪里不对。一切都在原处，但是很明显有人潜入。杰森悄悄把手伸进后裤袋蹇进门，只见有个人背对着他站在他的书架前看他的收藏，全副武装，拿着个特别眼熟的武器。特别眼熟。呃，盾牌。

杰森进门的脚步惊动了他。他没有回头，但是开口说话了。

“全是当年的电影，巴基，全部都是。”美国队长的语调温和又欢快，“你都记起来了？你还记得我们那年看《呼啸山庄》首映式吗？我们去电影院后门堵那些明星们，你还要了男主角的签名？”

“这么说他说的没错，他真的要了劳伦斯·奥利弗的签名？”杰森回答，“但是队长，你走错了，他住对面那间。你看的那是我的收藏。”

美国队长张口结舌地转过身，但是很快就恢复了他温文尔雅的绅士风度，“谢谢你，孩子”，他友好地和杰森握手，接着比了个军礼离开，“这间是吗？”

杰森看着美国队长熟练地撬锁并消失在邻居家门里，回手关了自家家门，活动了一下手指，紧接着掏出手机编辑信息，“就刚才，我和美国队长握手了！”

发送的时候他迟疑了一下，自己已经不是会为了这种事情欢欣鼓舞的年龄，并且似乎也没有谁能跟他分享这个，说不定别人只会感到不知所云或者无聊。他叹了口气把手机放进裤兜，紧接着听到一声巨响。两声。三声。

然后他眼睁睁看着一群特种兵拿着破门槌卸下了他房间大门。

屋里屋外面面相觑，很久没有说话。

“我可以告你们私闯民宅。”杰森咬牙切齿地骂，“滚出去！”

 

之后事情变得一片混乱。德国警方对杰森陶德并不感兴趣，控制起来简单登记了一下他的假护照就放他离开，而这时候邻居连同美国队长都已经消失无踪。杰森叹了一口气倒进沙发，从口袋摸出手机来看时间，而这时候他才发现自己不知什么时候碰到了“群发”，刚才那条编辑状态的信息发了出去，回信塞满了收件箱。杰森正心烦意乱并不想看什么短信，决定一条条删除。就在这时，手机显示有一条新信息，杰森来不及反应，手一划就点开了。

“那很好。”——布鲁斯韦恩。

 

之后杰森再也没听到过邻居的消息，似乎邻居重新成为了重犯，美国队长也跟着一起流亡。法案没了下文，一切归于平静。总是需要习惯的，人生本就如此。杰森的人生里总是有很多人离开。战友也好，朋友也罢。或早或晚都会去开始下一段人生，而红头罩也要扣上头罩再次上路，并在途中与新的伙伴相遇，有时候是带了很多武器的奇怪男孩子和外星大姐姐，有时候是带了很大武器的大姐姐和外星奇怪男孩。

但是红头罩依旧是喜欢单身出任务的，自在，不用和人抢遥控器，独自占用一壶茶。最近接的这个任务需要长期留守纽约老旧住户区，杰森查看了一下，盯上了一处二层小筒子楼，大萧条时候遗留的老房产，没人接手，没有改建计划，周围也不会有住户。绝妙的隐蔽场所，杰森在门口转悠着想。现在只需要把自己的东西搬进去——

杰森正盘算着怎么把床垫搬进窄门，就听着隔壁有开门的声音。他回头，穿着黑色卫衣、衣袖挽到手肘的巴基巴恩斯正倚在门口平静地望着他。

“要吃橙子吗？”巴基淡淡地问，“还算及时，我们昨天刚搬回布鲁克林。”

“不用了，谢谢。”杰森瞪着他，“书上这段还是没写错的，布鲁克林男孩们，嗯？”

“差不太多。”巴基下巴上的胡子刮得干干净净，衬得他似乎小了几岁，神采也和当时大不一样了，“那你先忙，有时间给你看看我找回来的收藏。”

“那我要看你上世纪拿到的影星签名。”杰森心情轻松了起来，“不过不要试探我这次的任务，已经够乱了，我不想再让什么一百岁的老头搅和进来——我说真的，别掺和。”

巴基微笑起来。“那回头见。”他轻轻地说。


End file.
